Love will remember
by janoskiansLaura
Summary: I want you to be happy ... Okay. I want to a see you smile ... Okay . I want to make you happy ... Okay. Check it out .


**Hey guys, here is a one shot I worked on last summer, so I hope you like it .**

* * *

><p><span>Laura's POV<span>

i put my hands on the piano , playing a slowly sad melody ...

* * *

><p><em><strong><em>[Voicemail:]<em>**  
><strong>Hey babe it's me, I just wanted to call to tell you that<strong>  
><strong>I love you so so so so much,<strong>  
><strong>Just wanted to let you know that you are my princess,<strong>  
><strong>You are worthy of all of the love in the world,<strong>  
><strong>You are the love of my life.<strong>  
><em>

the voicemail was the last time I would ever hear his voice , I didn't delete it .. I would playing back every time , I needed to hear his voice .. I would honestly play back in my head .

I would remember the words perfectly to the voicemail . I remember coming home that night and listening to the message , I dropped the phone and cried that night .

* * *

><p><em>Promise<em>

I remember when he promised we would last forever , but I couldn't keep that promise , but now all I could promise is I still will love him, but

I can't promise him that they're won't be dark clouds

I can't promise him that live will be full of rainbows

I can't promise him we will be back together or that life will be easy .

* * *

><p><em>" Now's all we got"<em>

He's on tour , I hear so many things , mostly bad things . I don't know ... For me sleeping in our apartment alone .. I would literally sometimes touch the side he sleeps on , and miss him .

Also , at 2 P.M. I would play that voicemail all over again .. Just to hear his voice .

* * *

><p><em>" I wash away the pain "<em>

I still remember at sunsets going down, we would always walk hand in hand on the beach , just standing and looking at the waves sometimes , but mostly the sunset .

I still walk by the beach just to watch the sunset go down , but I only look at the small waves , and I wash away the pain and sorrow .

* * *

><p><em>" And time can't be bought,<em>  
><em>I know it inside my heart "<em>

At some point , I would move on from him and he would move on too ... Sometimes , I can't let him

go. I guess we always seem to forget about the memories , but everything becomes temporary . we could say things or we can forget about it ... Be silent .

That's how I was... I was silent . Time keeps passing and the memories we made faded away in sorrow .

I know in my heart the memories will stay .

* * *

><p><em>" Can we just remember who we were "<em>

All the pictures I had of us , were put away in silence . the gifts .. I put away also , but I could never throw away the necklace that he gave me for my 18 birthday . I always kept on me , even slept with it .. Just wearing that , makes me just feel like he's here .

I just hope he remembers the memories and gifts ... I hope he remembers us .

* * *

><p><em>" Forever will forever be ours,<em>  
><em>Even if we try to forget "<em>

Today , the wind blew silently like sad slow cry ... The wind was crying and so was I . I was listening to a sad love song , it reminded me of him ... every love song ... It was for him . suddenly while crying silently a flashback came in .

**" forever Laura " , he whispered to me while grabbing my hands gently and we looked into each others eyes , it was time to say goodbye .. he was leaving for tour . We kissed each other passionately , but softly .. We didn't want to shed tears , but we kept holding on until it was time .**

**" I..love..you..Ross " , I felt tears build up in my eyes and he came over to me and brushed my tears away with his fingers **

**" I love you too Laura ...forever " , he said those words and it was time for him to go .. **

* * *

><p>i tried to forget that memory , but I guess it came back ...<p>

* * *

><p><em>" I remember you "<em>

I was walking , when I heard someone say his name Andi turned my head towards the sound , it three girls holding a magazine of his face on it , I turned around and left home.

Sometimes I wait ... Waiting at the doors , ready to hear _baby_ out of his mouth his arms open wide ...

But he never came .

_I miss him_ ...

maybe truly he was never mine and we weren't meant to be , I can try to get over him , but I can't ..

I still love him , I miss what we did , the hugs and kisses ... I get this pinch inside my heart and I knew at the moment ... I lost him .

* * *

><p>" You said <em>you <strong>loved<strong>_ me".

So what happens to that?

* * *

><p><em>I miss you<em>

I fucking miss him everyday so ...every day , I imagine someday we will find ourselves . Maybe this was meant to be , maybe all of this we had , was many to fade away ...

The memories ...

The hugs

The kisses..

The goodbyes...

* * *

><p><em>All your promises,<em>  
><em>And all them plans we had,<em>  
><em>What happened to that?<em>

The promise turned broken-hearted ... The plans we had , were gone . I guess he was my Romeo , but I wasn't his Juliet .

Our love story was a heart-broken tragic .

* * *

><p><em>Is this honestly where we have to stand<em> .

When I write his name , it burns inside my heart and it feels heavy when I say his name out loud .

So here I am now standing in the rain watching it pour on me , this is where I am standing on the line ,

I don't know where he is standing now .

_Rain go away_

_Come back_

_Wash way the pain ..._

* * *

><p><em>we move on<em>

We both move on , I'm sitting here on a date .

" Laura are you ok ? " , the guy that I'm out with asked me . I was just sitting staring at the door ... Maybe ...just ..maybe he might burst brought the door with a hug .

_But_

* * *

><p><em>He didn't .<em>

* * *

><p><em>If you loved me<em>

_Then why do you leave me_

_And tried to forget everything_ .

I was watching their interview on the show Ellen , she asked him about me and the words that he said

" I moved on "

The literally broken me down , just those words hearing him say it live . I knew he didn't love m anymore , even though I'm not over him and I still love him.

He moved on ... He forgot everything about us .

* * *

><p><em>I moved on .<em>

* * *

><p><em>The trips we dreamed of takin',<em>  
><em>The tacks left on the map,<em>  
><em>What happened to that?<em>

Oh my I can't forget about the trips we were going to take , Italy .. We would go there together .

But I guess the never happened and will never ever happen .

When all you had was nothing,  
>And all we did was laugh,<p>

It was the thing we would do , we would laugh of how he wasn't that famous , because we stayed like piece in a heart . all we do was laugh and Laugh .

And now I'm the one that's trying to laugh , but all tears come down my cheeks .

I'm the one try in to hold all the pieces together of a broken heart .

* * *

><p><em>could he ever remember who he was .. The lovable blonde boy I once loved..still love .<em>

I mean we were so perfect for each other until new people came in ... Rumors,... also, heartbreak .

I guess it was really hard to believe he was doing all those bad stuff ... I didn't know who to believe .

**_What happened, what happened,_**  
><strong><em>What happened to that?<em>**

I want you to be happy ... Okay.

I want to a see you smile ... Okay .

I want to make you happy ... Okay.

I don't ever want to see you sad or cry ... , this a funny thing he made me cry . So what happened?

* * *

><p>I tried to write something about him ... Like a last Love song . But the paper stayed empty .<p>

* * *

><p>Maybe I shouldn't be sad about it, I should be happy that we happened . the goodbye was hard to say face to face .<p>

" is that what you want Laura ! " , he yelled furiously

" maybe its the best for us Ross , I mean I don't even know you anymore Ross... " , I told him softly

* * *

><p>I flashback and look around and notice me on stage .. My fingers on the<p>

Piano keys .. I played the song softly ... Getting lost into the song , I closed my eyes.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Love will remember<em> **..

* * *

><p>As , I finished the song , I walked backstage and when I went inside the room , I saw him . He was standing there<p>

I was shocked and felt like who does he think he is? Coming back to me... I was getting better and stronger and now

I felt my heart drop and trying to break...

" Laura... " , he said my name while coming closer to me, but I kept getting back.

" please Laura let me explain... "

" just Listen to me Laura " , he grabbed my waist slowly pushing myself into him and I stare at his hazel eyes

This is the Ross I fell in love with.

_" Ross.._ "

* * *

><p><strong>Fin<strong>.


End file.
